To Be or Not to Be
by K.a.y.D.a.w.g
Summary: This story takes place after the book eclipse. Jacob has just gotten the invitation to Bella and Edward's Wedding. Bella and Jacob never agreed to stop hanging out. Read and Review Please!


**What the French Toast Sticks?! Wow. Bahaha. New Story Alert! Haha. I am so sorry that I haven't updated Broken Wings! I'm sort of stuck. So if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to let me know. **

**Any Who, Back to the story! I was in my room listening to ****No One (The Rock Version)**** By Dave Days, I got inspired to write! Check him out on Youtube if you can. He is pretty Awesome : )**

**Thanks!**

**¡Kaycee!**

This story takes place after the book eclipse.

Jacob has just gotten the invitation to Bella and Edward's Wedding.

Bella and Jacob never agreed to stop hanging out.

**Chapter one**

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

I was running as fast as my four limbs would take me. I had to go see Bella. No. As much as I hated this thought, I had to see..._Edward. _I shuddered at the name.

I was at the line that separated _his _kind from mine. Just as i suspected, he was there leaning against a tree. Figures the Bloodsucker read my mind and met me here.

I went into the forest beside us, and changed into my human form. When I walked out, he was still unmoved, in the exact same position he was in.

"Hello Jacob." He said calmly. I tried to do my best at being nice, as I promised Bella I would.

"Edward." I nodded not knowing If I could control my hatred any other way. There was a silence. I didn't say anything because I was sure he was in my head.

"That's going to hurt Bella." He finally said.

"Yeah well she hurt me." I scolded. There was another silence.

"If you change your mind, your still welcomed." He said.

"I 'aint changing my mind." I quickly snapped back.

"Are you sure about that? That's not what your really thinking."

I kept quiet, then turned around.

"Remember that she loves you. She wants you there." That was the last thing I heard him say before i transformed right in front of his eyes into my werewolf form. Then I sprinted off with out another word to the leech.

When I thought I was far away enough that he couldn't hear my thoughts, I contemplated what he had said to me. _'Remember that she loves you. She wants you there.'_ He had said that to me. It kept playing over and over in my head.

"Stupid Leech." I said allowed. I couldn't make up my mind if I should go to the wedding or not. I didn't want to hurt Bella by not showing up, but I couldn't stand the pain if I was there just watching the girl I love get married before my eyes. how could she do this to me? Why? She said that she loves me. What does _he _have that I don't? By all the things I've seen, I dominate. I can keep her safe. I can keep her warm. I can make her happy. I can not worry about wanting to kill here every second of everyday.

I was finally in La Push, when I heard a yell from my house.

"JACOB!" It was Billy. I ran behind the house, and morphed into the human Jacob. I went into the house throught the back door, and straight to the front door. "Yeah Billy?" I said.

"Oh Bella Called. She wants you to call her back." He turned around in his wheelchair to face the screen door.

"Right Right." I said, a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Is everything okay Jacob? Your usually ecstatic when Bella Calls."

"Yeah. I'm fine Billy." I walked away, in to my room. I picked up the phone from on top of the desk, and hesitated to dial Bella's phone number. I gathered up the courage, and before I knew it, there was rings.

I was about to give up on the sixth ring, but then her sweet voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey...It's me-" She cut me off.

"Jacob!" She squealed. "I called you like half an hour ago. Why didn't you pick up?" She continued.

"I uh..I was getting something for Billy at the market." I lied.

"Oh..Well I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Sorry I can't. I have to go. Sorry Bella." I hung up the phone. I just couldn't talk to her right now. I felt like I was going to just explode. A few minutes later, the phone rang again. "Hello?" I asked.

"Jacob Black! That is not how you end a phone conversation! It just so happens that I was going to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie or something! It's been forever since we have hung out."

"I don't-"

"Oh Come on. Please Jake? Please?"

"Fine.."I said to her after several more pleads.

"Great! I'll come pick you up in an hour!" She hung up the phone. I sat there on my bed thinking what I had just gotten myself into. I had to be extra careful not to mention my encounter with Dracula.

When I heard Bella's truck pull into the drive way, I walked out side. "Billy I'll be back in a few hours." I called, then made my way to the truck. Bella greeted me with a big grin. "Hey Jake! Hows it been?" She asked.

"Good. You?"

"Great!"

She continued to smile at me, then turned the truck back on. I noticed that the bracelet I had given her, had another charm on it. Beside the Rock that the Leech gave her, dangled a Crescent moon with the Sun.

"Wow. Looks like the bloodsucker is raising the _wooden_ stakes." I said. Ha ha. Wooden Stakes. I laughed at my own wit, but stopped when I saw her evil glare. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." I apologized.

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that." She said and kept her eyes on the road. I did the same. There was an uncomfortable silence, which didn't ever really occur between us before. "So hows Billy?" She broke it.

"Fine. Charlie?" I asked.

"He is still disappointed at my decision and isn't talking to me still, but other then that, he's just peachy." Again with more silence. "So where are we going?" I asked. There came a puzzled look on her face. "Not quite sure, actually. Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Anywhere." I didn't move my eyes from the windshield.

"Whats wrong? You seem really quiet."

"Un Nothing. Just tired that's all."

"Oh. Did you and the guys have a mission call fetch thing?" She said. I glared at her.

"Kidding about the Fetch thing." She noticed the look.

"Yeah. Sam caught the weight lifter of yours mingling around the border line. He wanted back up so I went with him."

"You could start being a little more nicer to the Cullens. They haven't done anything wrong to you guys. I mean if he was just lingering there, its not like he was crossing the line or anything."

"It's a lot more then that Bella. What if he did cross the line? We had the right to-"

"To do what? Kill him?"

I stayed quiet. "I wouldn't. Who knows what Sam would do though."

"Oh yeah. Sam is going to kill Emmett for just crossing the line. Please. It would be more like you attacking him. Sam is more mature then that."

"More mature? Bella you know I wouldn't Kill Emmett for Just crossing the line, I was just saying that we _could_ not that I _would_."

"But what if you couldn't control your self. I mean what if Emmett said something to you and you went ballistic?" Bella had pulled the car over.

"Bella. I haven't gone crazy on you, so what makes you think I'd kill that leech if I know it would kill you too?"

"There is just one difference Jacob. I am not a vampire."

"Not yet your not."

"Are we really going to start this again?"

"Yes Bella. We are. Why can't you just be happy with me? You and I could get married, and you wouldn't have to change for anything."

"But your not Him. I want to marry Edward. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Yeah your whole eternity." I mumbled.

"Jacob, I'm going to be a vampire wether you like it or not. Can't you just except that? If you really Love me like you say you do, you'd be happy for me."

"That's just it. I love you to much to let you throw your life away with that Bloodsucker!" I was at the point of yelling.

"His name is Edward and I am not throwing my life away!" She yelled back.

"This is it isnt it. Your just willing to throw our Friendship away for that thing who should be in hell not here?" I could see that hurt her.

"So your saying that since he is a vampire, or as you like to say, 'thing', that he deserves no better then hell? Does that mean when I become one, I should go to hell?"

"Bella I-" I tried to apologize.

"Get out Jacob." She said with tears in her eyes. "Bella. I'm-" I tried to speak, but she got madder. "Get the hell out! No actually, _you_, can _go_ to hell instead." She didn't look at me. I did as she asked and stepped out of the truck. I shut the door. She tried to start her car, but it wouldn't go. "Damn it!" She hit the steering wheel, and let her tears drip out of her eyes. "Bella let me help. open the hood." I offered in a calm voice.

"No Jacob. Just..Just go away." She said, her head resting face down on the steering wheel. "You can't just stay here. Let me just fix your car." I offered again.

"Leave Jake! Alice will see me and send someone. Just Leave me alone." Here eyes were closed. "If that's what you really want." I nodded then started my way back to La Push.

**Oh Snap! Bahaha. Hmm...Well you know how to get the second chapter : ) Hint Hint. Hahaha. Reviews! Let me know what you think. Who will pick up Bella? Will Jacob let Bella be happy and let her marry Edward? Hahaha. Who knows? Oh I do huh? Haha. **

**I'm on Team Edward! What team are you on? Leave a Review please!**

**Thanks,**

**¡Kaycee!**

**P.S. I am having trouble coming up with a title so if you have any suggestions, let me know : )**


End file.
